To be King
by Lionesscreator
Summary: "I hate him, oh how I hate him." My own flesh and blood, and I want nothing more for him to be gone. Gone? Gone. Scar what are you saying? To what my own brother gone? Well, I can't say that doesn't have a nice ring to it. A life without ever having to know Mufasa. ONE SHOT


**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Okay, we all new the new re-make of the Lion King is coming July 19th and I am pumped. Not going to lie I will always love the original animation more, but hey I heard they changed the storyline up some with these new, book canon characters and I'm here for it. Plus my girl Nala is getting more screen time! Anyways…here is a one shot of To be King. Now what made me think of this, I'm low key a Scar fan and I hope he gets more screen time in this new remake too. He was so morally gray to me, like good ideas, but bad execution ya know. _**

To be King.

SCAR

This place is a royal dump, and that would be putting it lightly. Crusted blood-stained old bones. I am surprised anything can make a living out here. Only the veil I suppose. The creatures that make their moves in the dead of night. Creating the scary stories that mothers tell their cubs and foals when they can barely walk.

Stay away from the Elephant graveyard, you will find nothing but trouble there. The ghoulish creatures that go bump in the night live there, because they are not suited for plain life. They fight, steal and are weak. Or the maybe, if one just looked at their situation closely, they would see how they strive despite odds.

Maybe it is the ones whom live their life in the basking sun with the fresh green grass, that are the weak ones. That and they are being fooled to be ruled under the paw of a weak king.

Mufasa.Mufasa.Mufasa.Mufasa!

How I hate that name, and what it means now.

A cold shutter runs though my body to the tip of my spine, and it was then I knew. The final days I have dreaded had finally arrived. "…its happened now." Looking up to the grey hillside. The great circle had barely begun to make its way into the sky. By the time it reached its destined spot in the sky it'll be time for the presentational ceremony.

"Damn!"

I struck the nearest things I could get my claws in. Unfortunately for me it wasn't a freshly target like I would have liked. But I guess slashing a hole into a rotten tree will do. I could feel the heat building behind my eyes, like it had done before, so many years ago.

I needed to hurt something.

And just like that…it's gone forever. Something that was ordained for me. My destiny. Taken away, and taken away from me by the simple breath of a crying cub. It's not fair. It was never fair!

Even being miles away from the crawling insect, I can still feel it's annoying presence! Damn, what was it that made him so special, so different from me that they would choose him-HIM over me?! Their first born! Their most reliable, most reasonable son! The one who not only was born to rule but had the brute mind created for me!

Sitting down on this cold, isolated, desolated land. I can see my life for what it truly was, flash before my eyes. Everything I was so blinded to as a loyal son, oh how I can see the lies from here. I can practically see my mother and father scheme behind my back! Oh rather, right in front of my face!

I did everything, everything right! And all that idiot did was show up with a coy smile and his brute strength. The one thing I lacked compared to my brother I made up ten fold in every other aspect! I could answer all the questions father would test us concerning the pridelands.

I could solve everything, anything- my way. Even an idiot could see I was meant for the rule, I was the rightful son! This kingdom needed someone more intimated than my kind hearted father, and smarter than that dull brained Mufasa! It was me, it was always suppose to me be and I can't understand why it wasn't!

"Cruse you father! Cruse you and your fear of seeing brilliance of seeing me! I did everything you could have asked for and more… and what do I show for it? Being lumped behind in the pecking order by some fat waddling cub!"

Again I struck the nearest thing beside me, this time it was a hollow elephant bone that was now cut in two. The bones in my paw throbbed beyond belief. "Cruses!" I was never meant for the hardship of physical contact. My limitation sicken me, I hated myself for it. It was because of this that I was not chosen. This one, single limitation was the difference. Even when Mufasa limitations could go on down longer that the Nile River!

"I hate him, oh how I hate him." My own flesh and blood, and I want nothing more for him to be gone. Gone? Gone. Scar what are you saying? To what my own brother gone? Well, I can't say that doesn't have a nice ring to it. A life without ever having to know Mufasa.

"Ah, father this is all your fault …truly it is. You are the one to blame for the downfall of your family."

Is it bad that I have a strange fluttery feeling in my heart when I say this? Because this feeling oddly feels good, and I rarely feel that way anymore, about anything really. Haha, to be rid of Mufasa.

It has a nice ring to it- No, but what am I saying? I am no murder, one must truly hate their brother to conspirer something as awful as that! And that isn't me.

" Hmm maybe it isn't that you hate your brother, its more over, what he represents…." I don't hate my brother- but I hate the fact that they chose him. I don't hate my brother- but I hate the fact that my father lied to me. I don't hate my brother- but I hate that he has everything that I always wanted…always envisioned! I don't hate my brother- but I do hate my brother!

I hate.hate.hate.

I hate how he was loved, doted and cared for. Everything seemed to be thrown at him, and he didn't even try. He didn't have to try! It all just came him way, everything always came his way. He was weak, he is weak.

He is unworthy…undeserving or such power-honor, GLORY!

Who was fathers oldest? Who was fathers most reliable- reasonable. Me. Me.me. It has always been me. And it will always be me.

'Lesson one, a king will fight for what he believes is his.' isn't that right father?

"To be King one must be bold and ruthless. Feared and daring! Merciful but ultimately merciless. To be king, one must think of a bigger and brighter future, where his rule remains supreme."


End file.
